L'Elliopea
by Acnal Batanal
Summary: Une petite nouvelle assez triste.


L'Elliopea

Aujourd'hui, j'ai 16 ans. Encore.

Aujourd'hui, ma sœur a 15 ans. Encore. Dans un an, cette sœur sera plus vieille que moi.

Nous sommes appelés mutants. Moi, ma sœur et tous ceux qui sont comme nous. Pourtant, un mutant, c'est quelqu'un avec un pouvoir magique, une force surhumaine ou quelque chose comme ça, non ? Ma mutation est une malédiction.

Imaginez un seul instant que vous êtes comme je l'étais avant le changement. Vous vieillissez tranquilles, enfouis sous votre train-train quotidien, jusqu'à vos trente ans. À ce moment là, vous ne vieillissez plus, vous rajeunissez. Mais vous ne le savez pas. Pas encore. Au fur et a mesure des jours qui passent, vous vous sentez mieux. Moins fatigué, moins stressé, plus détendu, plus…jeune ? Vous avez entendu parler de cette anomalie génétique, vous connaissez peut être une ou deux personnes qui l'ont. Ils n'ont pas l'air d'en souffrir et, comme dit le proverbe : les malheurs n'arrivent qu'aux autres. Vous croyez ça ?

L'année de la mutation, j'avais donc 30 ans, un travail et un mari attentionné. Ce jour là, j'avais rendez vous chez le médecin pour ma visite annuelle. Je me rappelle m'y être rendu l'esprit tranquille, m'attendant à recevoir le même diagnostique que ces dix dernières années, à savoir: « personne en bonne santé, apte au travail et à la reproduction ».

La visite s'était bien déroulée. Comme d'habitude, on me demanda de patienter en salle d'attente pendant que l'on procède aux analyses de mon sang et de mon urine. Tout à coup, on m'appelle, on veut que je vienne voir quelque chose. Anormal. Je ne m'inquiète pas trop et, en bonne citoyenne que je suis, je vais voir les médecins. Et là, la brique. Le mur. On m'annonce que je suis atteinte de cette anomalie génétique, de cette « maladie » incurable, le syndrome d'Elliopea. Je ne peux plus vieillir.

Comme tout le monde, sur le coup, je réfute, je leur déclare qu'ils se sont trompés, que ce n'est pas possible, que j'ai toujours fait attention à moi, toujours eu une bonne hygiène de vie, jamais été malade. Tout à coup, le déclic. Absolument tous ceux atteints de la maladie d'Elliopea ne sont jamais tombés malade. Jamais. Et le syndrome se déclenchait à chaque fois à trente ans.

Je suis choquée, bouleversée. Je retourne chez moi avec ma petite étiquette « non-apte au travail et à la reproduction ». On me dit que tous les papiers me concernant me seront transmis très prochainement.

Je reste assise dans la cuisine, à me demander comment cela à pu arriver. J'attends mon mari, espérant qu'il saurait quoi faire. Erreur. On lui a apporté les indésirables papiers au bureau, les médecins se doutant que si c'était moi qui les recevais, ils risquaient de finir à la poubelle.

Il me les donna, sans un mot. Il les avait déjà lus.

Je regardai à mon tour et vis l'horreur. Demande de divorce, avis de démission, ordonnance pour ma stérilisation.

Les mutants, les Elliopeens, ne peuvent pas travailler. Jugés inutiles pour la société, ils restent chez eux avec une pension de misère fournie par l'État. S'ils sont mariés, ils doivent divorcer. Ils, enfin, nous, ne pouvons pas avoir de contacts avec des humains. Les Elliopeens sont considérés comme une espèce à part entière. Une espèce qu'il faut exterminer. Si l'on a eu des enfants avant la déclaration du syndrome, ils sont tués.

La stérilisation est, pour l'état, le seul moyen d'empêcher la propagation de l'anomalie.

Imaginez maintenant que, envions dix ans après le début de la « maladie », vous retrouvez vos habitudes d'adolescent. Il n'y a pas que le corps qui rajeunit. L'esprit aussi. Un aller-retour entre quinze et trente ans C'est la pire chose qui ne me soit jamais arrivée. Et ça m'est arrivé très souvent. Les Elliopeens vivent plus vieux que les humains, deux à trois fois plus longtemps qu'eux. Nous sommes aussi capables de savoir exactement quand nous allons enfin mourir. Si le syndrome se déclare à trente ans, la mort arrive vers seize ans environ.

Pourquoi je vous raconte ça ? Parce qu'il faut que vous sachiez ce que c'est d'être Elliopeene sur le seul continent restant sur Terre. Parce qu'il faut que vous connaissiez la vérité sur une maladie qui attaque plus de personnes que l'on peut penser. Une maladie qui peut frapper n'importe qui. Une maladie qui…fait des jaloux ? Voilà pourquoi.

Ah, une dernière chose. Demain, demain je vais mourir.


End file.
